Seed
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: When he was 16, Naruto was randomly attacked by his new friend. Now, four years later, he meets him again without realizing it. The boy had changed so much!  I'll put up a better summary later...


They say the Devil's water, it ain't so sweet.

-You don't have to drink right now...

But you can dip your feet

Every once in a little while

_-When You Were Young,_ the Killers

_Summer: Devil's Seed_

He knew this wasn't okay.

He was supposed to be meeting up with his best friend an hour from now- the same best friend he was going to ask out. He had been chasing after her for the past five years, totally absorbed with the idea of becoming something more than just her best "guy friend." For the past five years, he's fantasized about her and her naughty parts- the two of them getting into extremely heated situations which involved him driving into her and her screaming. Yeah, his thoughts got dirty. Not like he was an innocent sixteen year old boy who had never even dreamed of touching titties. Oh no, he had- her's. Frequently. So frequently, he had a mental punch card: Fantasize 10 times and get the 11th uncensored and uncut!

So then, if he was soooo into this chick...why the fuck was he here, with his new pal clamoring all over him, locking lips and swapping spit? Why had the poor boy been so unfortunate as to have a predicament like this befall him? I mean sure, any boy wouldn't mind having a super hot freak-a-leak practically melting on top of them, if, of course, said freak-a-leak was female...

Yeah. No. This was a biiiiig no-no.

_Why oh why, Merciful Kami, would you force this seemingly straight man attack me like a dog in heat? _Naruto whined in his mind, trying real hard not to run out of oxygen. He constantly felt the other boy's mouth moving against his, lips drenched in saliva, tongues clasping and embracing, teeth clinking every now and then. There were hands roaming Naruto's body as well, but he chooses to try his hardest to block those sensations out. Obviously, he knew that any other straight person would've pushed their newly-found gay (or bi) now ex-friend away with the force! But see, he was really trying to do the best he could, given his circumstances: he was sitting in his uncle's living room, waiting for the man to come back from the bathroom (he's assuming the man had to take a doodie, considering how long it's taking). He was pinned, half on the floor, half on the couch, with a heavy older boy on top of him. His arms were definitely trapped between the others' legs and his head was smashed to the ground. There was a coffee table not too far away either, and the recliner was located right above his head. Basically, the poor boy was stuck.

"Mmmh...uhhh...hah." The body on top of him groaned around his mouth, grinding his noticeably large erection against Naruto's trapped hands. It was all Naruto could do to keep from screaming into the boy's mouth. Who knows, the freak might've liked it. All he was hoping was that his uncle would come out, find them like this, and...

...on second thought, no. That would just ruin him.

Maybe, trying to persuade the boy?

No, that will probably just lead to him becoming some sort of man sex-slave.

Think, Naruto, think!

_Oh shit! Self Defense class!_ Without hesitation, Naruto brought his legs to the ground, bending his left one upon impact. With all them might he could muster (which, surprisingly was a lot), he launched himself with his propped leg, committing to doing what the old instructor called a "buck and roll." The good news, his attacker went flying off of him and into the coffee table. The bad news, said coffee table shattered into pieces. The sound of the broken glass brought forth the prominent noise of the toilet flushing and the yelp of his uncle. Naruto was quick to get to his feet, his face flushed red from the action, from lack of oxygen, and from the intense almost sexual moment he had had with his now ex-friend. Said ex-friend was lying in shock on the ruins of the table, wondering what the fuck just happened, Naruto could tell by his facial expression. He could also see traces of hurt and rejection within those eyes that captivated him- like endless little pools of...of what? Why should he even bother finishing that thought?

With an exasperated sigh, Naruto brought his palm to his face, shaking his head while trying to drown out the shrill screams of shock coming from his uncle. Without a word, Naruto reached for his molester's hand, pulled him from the wreckage, and bolted out the door with him, slamming the door behind them and taking off down the street. After a good ten minute run, he finally stopped, dropping the warm hand from his hand. There was an awkward silence that followed as the guiltier of the two faced his upset crush's back. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes grouped into dozens, before finally Naruto spoke. His voice, he could barely control- it wanted to scream and accuse, cry and exclaim, whisper and growl. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking back there, but if you have the slightest idea in your head that it's going to keep me from asking Sakura out, then you're WAY wrong. Stay away from me. No joke. I want nothing to do with you." And with that, Naruto ran to the town square where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend-to-be, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. He was intent on NOT telling her anything about what happened, but he had to come up with some excuse as to why he was late.

While he was dashing off to his destiny, the boy he left behind crawled into himself, vowing that he'd try his hardest to leave the boy alone, just as he had been demanded. But the seed had already been planted. Once it's in, you can't get it out. These boys would figure that out soon enough though...


End file.
